1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used in the security and warning alarm category. It is a security bar with an integrated portable alarm system. More specifically, the invention relates to portable, battery operated, continuous sounding alarm systems, integrated with a security bar that contains the triggering mechanisms.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Security bars and various types of door alarm system have been patented. U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,778 B2 is of a similar type of security bar. It does not contain an integrated alarm system of any kind and is susceptible to having some thin material slid under the door and pressed against the base of the security bar to push the base away and have it fall to the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,710 is also of a similar type of security bar. It also does not contain an alarm system and sliding some type of thin material under the door, to push its base away, can also be used as in the previous invention mentioned above. A slight angular change of the present invention, from its ready position, will trigger the alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,564 is a portable alarm system. It is mechanical by nature and is not a security bar type of system. It does not impede the door from opening at all and is triggered only when the unit has fallen to the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,123 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,193, although battery operated and portable, do not have a locking circuit and will stop sounding the alarm when the door is closed, nor do they impede the door from being opened.